


Von rîters art

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Middle Ages, Middle High German | Mittelhochdeutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Parzivâls Mutter, Herzeloyde, hat zwanzig Jahre lang versucht, ihren Sohn vom ritterlichen Leben fern zu halten, weil sie Angst hatte, er würde wie sein Vater eines Tages im Kampf fallen.So wirklich funktioniert hat das allerdings nicht.Und jetzt muss Gâwân sich mit Parzivâls draufgängerischem Mut und dessen Folgen abfinden.





	Von rîters art

**Author's Note:**

> nur mal so als generelle Info, damit niemand verwirrt ist.  
> Gahmuret und Herzeloyde sind Parzivâls Eltern  
> Anfortas ist Parzivâls Onkel, der vor ihm Gralskönig war und in einem Kampf verwundet wurde, lange Geschichte, wer Details hören will, kanns mir gern in die Kommentare schreiben  
> Iwein ist ein anderer Artusritter, der nach seiner Hochzeit erst mal ein Jahr auf irgendwelchen Turnieren war und deswegen irgendwie seine Herrschaft wieder verloren hat. So ganz genau weiß ich das aber auch nicht, ich habs noch nicht gelesen ':D  
> Aber die werden sowieso alle nur immer mal ganz kurz erwähnt, also keine Angst, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Hintergrundwissen erforderlich ist ;)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Als Gâwân dem verletzten Parzivâl im Halbdunkel ihres Zeltes endlich den Helm abband, war der schon nicht mehr ganz bei Bewusstsein, und Gâwân war nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das als gut oder schlecht befinden sollte. Es würde Parzivâl einiges an Schmerzen ersparen, auf jeden Fall. Aber er musste auf der anderen Seite entweder einen beträchtlichen Blutverlust erlitten haben (wofür seine Rüstung aber eigentlich zu sauber war), oder er hatte jetzt schon so starke Schmerzen, dass er nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war. Und beide Möglichkeiten waren nicht wirklich optimal.

So vorsichtig wie möglich half Gâwân Parzivâl aufs Bett, dann begann er, ihm die Rüstung auszuziehen. Alleine wäre sein Freund dazu nämlich nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte nur leise, während Gâwân ihn aus Helm und Beinschienen befreite. Als er sich dann aber Parzivâls Oberkörper zuwenden wollte, wehrte sein Freund reflexhaft seine Hand ab. Gleich darauf schrie er leise auf, da er seinen verwundeten Arm bewegt hatte.

Gâwân seufzte nur und verdrehte die Augen, dann setzte er sich neben Parzivâl aufs Bett und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Brust. Er wünschte, es wäre anders, aber er war schon lange genug mit Parzivâl zusammen und hatte ihn schon oft genug mit mehr oder weniger schweren Verletzungen aus irgendwelchen Turnieren geholt. Er wusste mittlerweile, wie er mit solchen Situationen umgehen musste.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber die Rüstung muss ich dir ausziehen.“

Seine Hand rutschte ein wenig näher an Parzivâls verletzte Schulter heran. Der zuckte zusammen, stöhnte wieder und und murmelte dann etwas, das Gâwân nicht verstand.

„Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann sprich deutlicher, Parzivâl.“

Sein Freund schlug die Augen auf, und Gâwân konnte den Schmerz in seinem Blick lesen. „Nicht ausziehen“, flüsterte er angestrengt, „nicht rausziehen.“

„Ich soll dich also in deinem Kettenhemd stecken lassen, und diesen niedlichen Holzsplitter in deiner Schulter.“ Gâwân zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch, aber sein Partner nickte nur schwach. Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Erstens hast du eine halbe Lanze in deiner Schulter stecken, du wirst sowieso Fieber kriegen und das müssen wir nicht noch verschlimmern. Zweitens muss ich dir die Wunde verbinden, und das geht nur, wenn du dein Kettenhemd ausziehst. Und drittens wirst du es mir danken, wenn du sowohl deine Rüstung als auch dieses Holzstück los bist Das wird weh tun, aber wenn du es drin lässt, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Das solltest du doch mittlerweile wissen.“

Parzivâl gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich. „Wenigstens habe ich den Kampf gewonnen“, murmelte er dann.

„Na, das ist doch die Hauptsache“, brummte Gâwân, wenig begeistert. Dann legte er ohne weitere Umschweife beide Hände an den Speerschaft, der aus Parzivâls Schulter ragte. „Wie du das überhaupt geschafft hast, durch dein Kettenhemd, will ich gar nicht wissen“, meinte er leise zu sich selbst, und dann lauter zu seinem Freund: „Ich zieh‘ ihn jetzt raus, also such dir was zum Draufbeißen.“

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zog er auch schon. Parzivâl schrie auf, krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Bettdecke, auf der er lag, und zog reflexhaft die Beine an. Doch Gâwân war kräftig, und die Lanze löste sich leicht aus dem zerrissenen Fleisch, sodass diese schmerzhafte Angelegenheit zumindest schnell von statten ging.

Während Parzivâl noch verkrampft mit geschlossenen Augen dalag, beugte Gâwân sich vor, um die klaffende Wunde genauer zu begutachten. Der Speerstoß musste so stark gewesen sein, dass die Ringe des Kettenhemdes einfach unter dem Druck zersprungen waren. An den Rändern der Wunde war das Metall ins Fleisch gepresst worden, und Gâwân machte sich mit besorgter Miene daran, die Eisenringe so vorsichtig wie möglich aus Parzivâls Körper zu entfernen.

„Vielleicht hatte Herzeloyde doch Recht damit, dich in Soltâne aufwachsen zu lassen. Du bist auf dem besten Wege, wie Gahmuret zu enden.“

„Danke.“ Parzivâl verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn dieser Bastard wie jeder normale Gegner auf meinen Schild statt auf meine Schulter gezielt hätte, wäre das nicht passiert.“

„Nein.“ Gâwân hatte jetzt die Reste des Kettenhemds aus der Wunde befreit, also half er Parzivâl in eine sitzende Position und zog es ihm nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll über den Kopf. „Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn du dich mit deinem Kampfeifer ein wenig zurückhalten würdest. Wenn du nicht wie ein Irrer in jeden Zweikampf stürzen würdest. Wenn du ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein würdest. Und wenn du vor allem nicht alle paar Wochen auf ein anderes Turnier reiten würdest.“ Er stand auf, um das Kettenhemd zum Rest der Rüstung zu legen, redete dabei aber weiter zornig auf seinen Freund ein. „Zwei- oder dreimal im Jahr, von mir aus, das mache ich ja auch. Aber du bist Gralskönig, Parzivâl. Erstens kannst du es dir nicht leisten, bei so einem Turnier zu sterben, und zweitens solltest du als Herrscher auch mal zuhause sein und dich um deinen Hof kümmern. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie es Iwein ergangen ist? Oder deinem Onkel Anfortas?“ Vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Partner an.

Der ließ sich müde zurück aufs Bett fallen. „Ja, ja. Du hast ja Recht, aber ohne den einen oder anderen Tjost hin und wieder fehlt mir einfach etwas. Immer in Munsalvæsche zu sitzen ist eben schon langweilig…“

Gâwân schnaubte nur abfällig, warf das Kettenhemd auf den Boden und suchte dann nach Verbandsmaterial. „Dann denk doch vielleicht mal an mich. Wer muss dir hinterher jedes Mal wieder irgendwelche Kratzer verarzten? Irgendwelche Speere aus irgendwelchen Wunden ziehen? Und du wärst ja nicht der erste, den so ein Turnier das Leben kosten würde.“

„Ist ja gut.“ Parzivâl fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ich hab’s verstanden.“ Als Gâwân sich daran machen wollte, seine Wunde zu reinigen, schob er ihn allerdings entschieden von sich und drehte sich weg. „Ich will dir ja nicht weiter zur Last fallen. Du musst dich in Zukunft nicht mehr um mich oder meine Verletzungen kümmern.“

„Ach, Parzivâl, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, und das weißt du auch.“ Gâwân seufzte leise. „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich.“

„Das brauchst du nicht.“ Parzivâl schaffte es irgendwie, die Bettdecke unter sich hervorzuziehen und sich dann darin einzuwickeln. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Wunde pochte heiß und schmerzhaft, und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde noch immer Blut seinen Arm hinablaufen und in die Matratze sickern, aber er beschloss, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. „Ich schlafe jetzt“, meinte er noch zu Gâwân. „Du kannst tun, was du willst. Auch nach Hause reiten. Ist mir gleich. Fühl dich mit nicht verpflichtet.“ Er hoffte zwar irgendwie, dass Gâwân sich trotzdem um ihn kümmern würde, denn zugegebenermaßen war es eine ziemlich tiefe, unangenehme Wunde in seiner rechten Schulter, aber als er kurz darauf hörte, wie sein Freund das Zelt verließ, war er irgendwie auch erleichtert, alleine zu sein. Manchmal tat ihm das ganz gut. Und Gâwân verstand das eigentlich auch, oder konnte es sogar nachvollziehen. Zumindest hatten sie sich nach solchen Gesprächen und darauffolgenden Pausen bislang immer wieder versöhnt.

Parzivâl vergrub sein Gesicht ins Kissen und versuchte, den Schmerz seiner Verletzung so gut wie möglich auszublenden. Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm tatsächlich, einzuschlafen. Doch der Schmerz in seiner wurde immer stärker, und im Lauf der Nacht bekam er Fieber, das schnell immer höher stieg. Bald wälzte er sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, mehr in einem nebelhaften Dämmerzustand als dass er wirklich schlief. Er träumte verwirrende und beängstigende Dinge, an die er sich nicht recht erinnern konnte. Aber in jedem dieser Träume fühlte er sich erschreckend einsam.

Gâwân war, als er kommentarlos das Zelt verließ, schon gar nicht mehr wirklich wütend auf seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass Parzivâl eben so reagierte, wenn er ihm die Turniererei vorhielt, solche Gespräche hatten sie schon ein paar Mal geführt. Und es war für sei beide am Besten, wenn sie dann eine Zeit lang auseinandergingen, sich abregten, und sich hinterher beieinander entschuldigten. Auch das hatten sie schon seit Beginn ihrer Beziehung so gehandhabt, und sie kamen so ganz gut zurecht, mit sich selbst und miteinander.

Aber heute war es anders. Heute war Parzivâl verletzt, und seine Wunde musste versorgt werden. Und so lief Gâwân unruhig vor dem Zelt auf und ab. Sein Freund hatte angekündigt, schlafen zu wollen, und wenn er tatsächlich würde schlafen können, wäre das nicht schlecht. Dann hätte er weniger Schmerzen, wenn er seine Wunde reinigen und verbinden würde. Nur, wenn er noch wach war, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Parzivâl seine Hilfe ablehnte. Gâwân wartete also eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder nach drinnen wagte, und er hoffte einfach, dass Parzivâl, sollte er nicht schlafen, nicht länger eingeschnappt war.

Aber sein Partner lag matt auf dem Bett, in düsteren Träumen, und wachte nicht einmal auf, als Gâwân sich neben ihn setzte. Sanft strich er Parzivâl über die Stirn. Er hatte Fieber, wie erwartet. Mit einem leisen Seufzen machte Gâwân sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag daran, seine Verbände und Heilkräuter zu suchen und sich jetzt endlich um Parzivâls Schulter zu kümmern.

Vorsichtig entfernte er die kleineren Holzsplitter, die noch in der Wunde waren, wusch das heiße, geschwollene Fleisch mit Wein und strich schließlich noch eine Salbe darauf, bevor er die Schulter seines Freundes vorsichtig mit Stoffbändern umwickelte. Sanft lächelte er auf Parzivâl hinunter, den das Fieber noch immer in einer Halbwelt zwischen Traum und Wachen gefangen hielt. Das würde wohl eine weitere Nacht werden, in der er an Parzivâls Seite saß, seine Hand hielt und ihm die Stirn kühlte, wenn das Fieber zu hoch wurde. Warum konnte Parzivâl nicht einfach mal zuhause bleiben, und ausnahmsweise mal ein paar Wochen lang sein Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen?

Gut, zugegebenermaßen war Parzivâl, obwohl er auf einigen Turnieren gewesen war, in der letzten Zeit wenig verletzt worden. Und so oft war er jetzt auch nicht weg gewesen, wenn er nachrechnete eigentlich nur alle drei oder vier Wochen mal. Er wusste, dass er vorher überreagiert hatte, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Aber er wollte seinen Freund auch nicht eines Tages von einer Lanzenspitze pflücken dürfen, nur weil der meinte, er müsste sich zum Spaß den Helm verbeulen lassen. Gâwân strich Parzivâl über die glühenden Wangen und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die trockenen Lippen. Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt um ihn…

Einige Stunden später – es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden – legte er Parzivâl ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn, denn sein Freund schlief immer unruhiger, und seine Haut fühlte sich ungesund heiß an. Dann nahm er Parzivâls Hand wieder in seine, ihre Finger verschränkten sich, und er blieb auf dem Boden vor dem Bett sitzen, lauschte auf die angestrengten Atemzüge seines Freundes und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis er darüber schließlich einschlief.

Parzivâl erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit brennendem Durst und schwerem Kopf, doch zu seiner Überraschung fühlte sich seine Schulter besser an als gestern Abend noch. Vorsichtig bewegte er den Arm, sah an sich hinunter – tatsächlich, seine Speerwunde war verbunden worden.

Erst, als er sich mit seiner anderen Hand eine kitzelnde Locke aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, merkte er, dass sie festgehalten wurde. Langsam, um nicht sofort wieder umzukippen, richtete er sich auf, stütze sich auf die Ellenbogen, und obwohl ihm fast sofort schwindelig wurde, schaffte er es doch, einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, die da neben seinem Bett saß und seine Hand hielt, bevor ihn die Kräfte verließen und er auf die Matratze zurück fiel. Er hatte Gâwân erkannt, und die Gewissheit, dass sein Freund in der Nacht oder am Abend zurückgekommen sein musste, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, gab ihm ein warmes, beruhigendes Gefühl.

Gâwân war für ihn da… es war wohl mehr als angemessen, wenn er dann im Gegenzug auch von ihm erwartete, hin und wieder für ihn da zu sein. In Zukunft sollte er wohl wirklich seltener auf Turniere reiten.

Von der abrupten Bewegung war Gâwân aufgewacht. Er blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich sofort auf, als er sah, dass Parzivâl ebenfalls wach war. Fast reflexhaft legte er ihm die Hand auf die noch immer fieberwarme Stirn, bevor er fragte: „Wie geht es dir? Brauchst du etwas?“

„Besser“, murmelte Parzivâl heiser. Weiter kam er nicht, denn Gâwân musste aus seinem Blick gelesen haben, was er brauchte und hielt ihm jetzt einen Becher an die Lippen. Vorsichtig half er ihm, den Kopf zu heben, damit er trinken konnte.

„Heute Abend würde ich den Verband wechseln. Und wenn alles gut geht, können wir morgen oder übermorgen wieder nach Hause reiten. Er sah Parzivâl zwar mit einem Lächeln an, aber dennoch war ein leiser Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er hinzufügte: „Diesmal ist es ja immerhin nicht so weit wie beim letzten Mal.“

Parzivâl fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Gâwân. Dass du dir immer Sorgen um mich machen musst. Ich werde mich bessern, versprochen.“

Gâwân lachte leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Das wirst du nicht, das weiß ich. Das liegt einfach nicht in deiner _art_ , dein Leben lang auf Munsalvæsche zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Dafür kommst du viel zu sehr nach deinem Vater.“ Er stupste Parzivâl sanft auf die Nase. „Dafür liebe ich dich doch. Dass du so bist, wie du bist. Auch, wenn es mich manchmal krank vor Sorge machst, wenn du wieder irgendwelche Lanzen in der Schulter stecken hast. Aber das weißt du hoffentlich alles.“

Sanft lächelte Parzivâl ihn an, öffnete seine Augen wieder und strich Gâwân durch die Haare. „Danke, dass du da bist.“

Anstatt einer Antwort zog Gâwân seinen Partner in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Und als Parzivâl wieder einschlief, seine Finger fest mit Gâwâns verschränkt, fühlte er sich nicht länger einsam, sondern sicher und geborgen. Schließlich war Gâwân ja da.

**Author's Note:**

> Das mittelhochdeutsche Wort _art_ bezeichnet übrigens eher sowas wie "Charakterzüge", vor allem auch im Bezug auf Charakterzüge, die von Eltern an die Kinder "weitervererbt" werden. N bissl kompliziert von der Bedeutung her, ich habs auch noch nicht ganz umrissen... xD


End file.
